


Folding Chair

by stevie_RST



Series: Wolfstar Songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Sirius Black, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Writer Remus Lupin, they meet on the beach and it's cute, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie_RST/pseuds/stevie_RST
Summary: A meet-cute on the beach, but before they meet. Or Sirius and Remus mutually admiring each other on a beach.





	Folding Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic sort of based on the song "Folding Chair" by Regina Spektor. Hopefully I'll add more to it soon and it'll become a multi-chapter fic!!  
> I'm [iboughtaplant](http://iboughtaplant.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

“Come and open up your folding chair next to me  
My feet are buried in the sand and there's a breeze  
There's a shadow, you can't see my eyes  
And the sea is just a wetter version of the skies”  
[“Folding Chair” - Regina Spektor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQ7FCIHrl00)

 

They met at the beach, on one of the many warm, sun-filled summer days. 

**********************

Sirius shook the water from his long black hair and flopped down onto his beach towel, his wet body feeling the warmth of the sand through the fabric. He needed some time alone, to not think about family drama and the general stress of real life. So he grabbed his things, hopped on his motorbike, and drove to the beach, the most deserted stretch of sand he could find. 

A swim in the cool, salty water washed most of his worries away, but they kept creeping back up with every wave that crashed against him. After spending much of his time in the water, Sirius was happy to collapse and soak up the sun. 

**********************

Remus walked down the steps that took him to the beach and sighed happily when he stepped onto the sand. With his folding chair under his arm and his rucksack--mainly filled with books--on his back, he made his way across the sand to find a spot to settle for a few hours. 

This section of beach was essentially abandoned, therefore sparsely populated despite the near perfect summer weather. Remus arbitrarily chose a place to plant his chair once he walked farther down to be closer to the water, but far enough away that the sand was still hot and dry and the tide wouldn’t reach him. 

He opened up his folding chair and plopped it in the sand, wiggling it a bit to make it as level as sand allowed. He then placed his rucksack down and eased his body down into the low-to-the-ground chair, his knees popping as he did so. 

Once situated, Remus stretched his legs out, kicking off his Birkenstocks and burying his feet in the sand. He pulled his sunglasses out of his bag , followed by the book he had been reading. He was glad he remembered to put sunscreen on before getting to the beach, knowing that his pale, freckled skin would no doubt take on a red hue regardless. 

For a while, Remus got lost in the book he was reading, his surroundings falling away as he let himself relax and enjoy the solitude that came with reading. After reading about fifty pages or so, Remus bookmarked his page and just relished in feeling the warm sun on his body. 

He took notice of his surroundings realizing that there was hardly anyone else around. Looking towards the water, he saw a man swimming, or more accurately, pushing his body through the waves that crashed against him. With his long dark hair hanging in tendrils around his face, the man looked like he belonged among the waves, a water nymph of sorts. 

While, Remus wanted to continue watching the handsome man in the water, he figured it could be a tad awkward and re-opened the book on his lap. However, he kept glancing back at the water through his sunglasses to catch a glimpse of the man from time to time. 

Reaching an interesting part in his book, Remus didn’t realize he stopped peeking at the swimming man until the next time he looked up when he reached the end of the book and the man was gone. Remus panicked for a moment, defaulting to worry as he often did, until he looked around on the beach and noticed a man--the man--laying on a towel not too far away from where he was seated. ‘How did I not notice his towel and belongings earlier?’ he thought to himself. 

Breathing a sigh of relief that the man didn’t inexplicably drown in the ocean, Remus put the book he finished back in his bag and selected another at random. 

**********************

Sirius was bored. While just laying on the beach was relaxing and enjoyable, it wasn’t very stimulating and Sirius didn’t do well without things to do or think about. He should have brought a sketchbook to draw in, or even a book to read, at least. The ocean really did look beautiful once Sirius slowed down long enough to admire it. But staring at the ocean could only keep him occupied for so long, and he really didn’t want to head back yet. 

Sitting up fully, Sirius turned his head to look along the beach, there weren’t many people, which Sirius was thankful for earlier, but now he wished there were more options for people-watching. He could call it work or drawing practice if he had a sketchbook with him. 

Looking towards the other side of the beach, Sirius noticed a man sitting in a folding chair reading a book. Sirius realized that the man was fairly close to where he was sitting and he could make out the man’s lightly freckled skin and light brown curls that brushed his ears and forehead. Sirius was drawn to the man, and he did not know why. He looked fairly ordinary and Sirius wondered ‘do some people really come to the beach for the sole purpose of reading?’ Regardless, Sirius was intrigued as he continued to--hopefully not obviously--watch the man. 

As he watched the man, Sirius concluded that he must be an avid reader if the pace at which he turned pages was anything to go by. Sirius felt that the assumption was confirmed when he saw the man close the book he was reading without the bookmark to mark a page and put it back into his bag. Of course Sirius wasn’t surprised when he pulled out another book and immediately started flicking through the pages. 

While he continued to watch, Sirius itched to draw. He wanted to capture the serene yet contemplative look on the man’s face as he read--even with his eyes obscured by sunglasses, the way the his hands gently turned the book’s pages, and how the sun made his hair appear golden. 

Sirius was so lost in how much he wanted to draw the man reading on the beach, that he didn’t realize that he was being watched as well. 

**********************

While reading his second book for the day, Remus found a passage that would work perfectly as a reference in a paper he was having a hard time actually writing. He closed the book and took off his sunglasses to rummage through his rucksack for a pen to mark up the page, grateful that the book was thrifted and not one he borrowed from the library. 

As Remus successfully found a pen, he lifted his head back up only to notice that he was being watched. At least it appeared so. He felt a shiver when he realized that the person watching him was the handsome man he had been watching swim in the ocean earlier. The man didn’t seem to notice him, so Remus continued to stare. Now that the man was closer and not out in waist deep water, Remus was able to see his grey eyes and even make out some tattoos that littered the man’s chest and arms. He was beautiful, Remus could hardly look away. 

**********************

Realizing that he had been stuck daydreaming, Sirius shook his hair out of his eyes and looked up. His eyes immediately locked onto the man in the folding chair who was staring back at him. Sirius blushed as golden brown eyes made contact with his own, but would later blame the redness of his cheeks on the blazing sun. 

Sirius watched as the man fumbled with the things he was holding and put them down in his lap, raising his hand to give a shy wave and a timid smile. Sirius felt his heart beat faster and waved back, a wide smile on his face. 

Thinking to himself, Sirius realized he had nothing to lose and decided he would go over and talk to the handsome man in the folding chair. Hopefully it would cure is boredom and he would be able to see his freckles and golden eyes up close. 

**********************


End file.
